


The Great Mortality

by dizmo



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 14th Century, Community: go100, Drabble, M/M, Plague, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-11
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley's thoughts on the 14th century.  A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Mortality

Crowley sighed to himself as he walked down yet another road, its sides piled with corpses. Everywhere you went, it was constantly the same scene. The weeping, the hysteria, the prayers, it all blended together into a depressing mishmash. Sure, he'd gotten a commendation about the spike in abandonment of faith, but since he'd had nothing to do with it, it rang hollow to him.

Really. If Death and Pestilence _had_ to secretly flirt, did it _have_ to be so showy?

With any luck, he hoped, they'd figure it out by the end of the century.


End file.
